Maerad's New Friend
by Bree Langston
Summary: Short story I wrote. What happens when Cadvan meets a creature even he hasn't seen before? Based off of The Naming by Alison Croggon.


**Okay, so this is one of those really quick out of the blue stories that I wrote in Fall River because I could. It's not very good, I warn you now, but it's better than it could be. I also typed it fast so there aren't any individual chapters, just the whole story. So read and criticize—I mean review—please. It's based as the books The Naming and The Riddle by Allison Croggon. (Great book, you should read it) It's not really a crossover, but dragons do seem to fit into it well and it's in the same time period as Eragon is. If you haven't read it, some terms you need to know in my own interpretation are:**

**The Speech- ancient language that all Bards come into, language of animals and Bards' power, can not lie while speaking in the language**

**The Knowing- The understanding of the Bards' power and history**

**The Light- All that is good, way of the Bards, ANT- the Dark (way of Hulls)**

**Hulls- Slaves of the Nameless One (Head of the Dark), chose the Dark over the Light**

**Norloch- One of the Seven Kingdoms of Annar (their country)-((I THINK!))**

**Dernhil- Librarian/Teacher of Maerad**

**~BL**

Maerad's New Friend

"Don't touch it. Maerad. Stop." Cadvan breathed. He barely dared to whisper. It was rare to see such a great creature running wild across such heavily populated country sides. He was a beast like none had ever seen before. His scales were red, rimmed with gold; a hint of underlying orange was present. The sun turned their glasslike beauty into pure light, making him look like he was a fiery demon from the depths of Hades itself. He snorted, and huge flames burst forth, extending too near to Maerad for comfort. "Don't be a fool. Back away slowly." He tried once more.

"Come here," She whispered to the beautiful dragon softly in the Speech, the ancient language of the Knowing, "I won't hurt you."

It lowered its head, jaws open wide, as though to swallow her whole. His voice was raspy, unused, unrefined. _You lie. You little girl, your heart is black and useless. You are a mere human and you lie. Death is what you most deserve._

She could see the flames in the back of his massive throat, ready to burn her alive. "I mean you no harm. I speak in the Speech. I cannot lie. You know this." She spoke strongly now.

He turned a massive eye towards Cadvan. _He means me harm. I can see it in his eyes. He has said nothing. He deserves to die as well_. He stood and stretched his great red and orange wings. The bright summer sun filtered through the thin membrane casting an amber glow across their upturned faces. A rare emotion flashed across Cadvan's face: fear.

"I wish upon you no harm either." His face went back to its stony indifference. He spoke in the Speech as well, preventing him from lying.

The Dragon did not seem satisfied with him. He turned back to Maerad. _Make him go. _

Maerad's breath caught in her throat. What would he do without the powerful Bard there to protect her? She felt a deep connection with the creature, just as she had when she forced Cadvan to go save a young boy who turned out to be her long-thought dead brother… "Cadvan… Go back to the horses."

He looked at her incredulously. "What? I'm not leaving you."

"Go." She repeated. She made her mind up. He wasn't changing it for her. "I'll be fine."

Cadvan, realizing this, went back to Darsor and Imi, their two extremely anxious horses.

"I promise he won't hurt you. I wouldn't let him." Maerad stepped forward. The great beast lowered his head toward as sign of peace. "What is your name?"

_My name is Keahilani*, _He said, _meaning Fire of Heaven. I need help. I was attacked by a mage of great strength. A man black like charred wood attacked with me his sword. I lay sleeping, hidden by much mud and leaves. I bothered him none. Please help me._

"I can't heal. You'll have to let Cadvan help you. He's not evil like the other man. He is a man, and the one you were describing is not. That creature is a Hull, who breeds off others' pain." Her voice was grim and heavy with the painful truth. Keahilani sensed this. He trusted the young girl, and she trusted this man. He nodded, his great head blocking the sun momentarily.

"Cadvan!" She called him over. He came running, thinking something was wrong.

"What? What is it?" His expression was guarded, as not to make the Dragon more nervous.

"He's hurt. His name is Keahilani. It was a Hull. For no reason. Can't you help him? Please Cadvan."

Cadvan gave Maerad a sidelong look. "Will he let me touch him?"

"Yes. Please hurry."

Cadvan spoke to Maerad as he examined the wound. Keahilani laid his down on the dry grass with his golden eyes shut tight. He was in obvious agony. "I can't believe this. Dragon nature is to kill anything living within a mile of where it is. Why hasn't he killed us yet?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Dragons only converse with those they choose to. Why in the name of the Light did you continue closer to him?"

"There's a bond between us. He can feel it too. There is no bloodlust within him. I can feel the way he does. I… don't understand it. Do you?"

"No… Unless… There is an ancient story I found in the libraries of Norloch. There is a breed of dragons, the Agni, who chooses a human to befriend, who becomes their Agnimitra. I didn't believe it to be true. I suppose it could be true… Ask him."

"Keahilani?"

_Yes Maerad? _He asked.

"Are you an Agni?"

_I am! _He exclaimed, _How do you know about us? Precious few do._

"Cadvan told me. Won't you talk to him too?"

_For you I will. _Keahilani said. Cadvan looked up suddenly. His face looked as though he had been doused in icy cold water.

"Can you hear me?" Cadvan asked, shocked.

_I can. _He replied. Suddenly, Keahilani cocked his head. _We must move. Hulls approach fast from the east and west. There is a storm to the north. We must go south at once. _

"There's a great storm in the north. It's impassible. We're trapped. We'll have to fight our way out."

"Unless…" Maerad thought carefully.

"What are you thinking of? I don't think I'm going to like it."

"I'm a Agnimitra. Which is like the Dragon Riders of the stories that Dernhil had me read, right? So what if…" She redirected her question to Keahilani. "Will you carry us out above the clouds?"

_Of course I will. And I can carry the horses in my claws without hurting them. _He answered Cadvan's unasked question as well. _Climb on._

He knelt down, and Maerad scrambled on. Cadvan explained to the horses what was going on. Then he, too, climbed on with must more grace than she.

They were off. Imi neighed in terror as the ground dropped out from under them. His great wings turned black as blood rushed through them. The air was like ice. They sped over the hills and the trees, and came upon the Hulls suddenly. They were low enough that the Hulls were still visible. They were on foot, their pale hands clutching weapons of all sorts. Their black bodies were covered by dark cloaks. One of them spotted the dragon. He shot his arrows upwards.

Keahilani sped toward the clouds. The world turned white for a moment, then they broke through the fog. The sun shone brightly above here. This was a world that never saw violence. A place full of happiness and hope. Maerad turned her face upwards and smiled. Cadvan watched the renewed joy enter her face. Here, she could forget of the Hulls and her pain. Here, she could stay with her two best friends. Here, she could be free.

_*Keahilani: KEY-AH-HILL-ON-EE_

**Kind of a rushed ending, I know, but I'm babysitting and Lilly is being a pain and gave me five minutes to finish (ten minutes ago). Please, R&R! Thanks.**

**~BL**


End file.
